The doctor faces several operation scenarios in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases via operation, during which blood circulation performance carries great importance. The doctor decides upon one of these scenarios by taking into consideration the ideas and opinions of other doctors and his own experiences. Moreover the doctor examines prior cases and their results. The doctor gives a final decision by taking into consideration all these facts. Estimating the changes that will occur in the cardiovascular system following an operation, as mentioned above, according to the known state of the art, could be misleading in many cases and may necessitate far too much experience. Moreover many cases and their results may be overlooked and they may not be examined in sufficient detail. The decision processes during fetus and newborn operations are even more difficult, because the systems of these patients are more complex in comparison to adults and they are also more susceptible to change. Moreover the patient's cardiovascular system keeps growing together with their body and their tissue characteristics continue to change. The decisions must be given specific to the patient and the artery, vein and artificial material's vein sizes must be taken into consideration. This growth and change of structure mentioned above is three dimensional and it is quite difficult to estimate. In addition to these, the heights of the patients and their circulatory networks are different from each other. It is not possible to normalize hemodynamic performance parameters. There is no system which takes these effects into consideration. Scaling is especially important during the fetal stage where the cardiovascular system continues to develop and the present invention is also advantageous in planning fetal cardiac interventions.
Taylor et al. (wo 2012/021307) proposed a patient specific cardiovascular treatment planning. In their system they acquire patient specific medical image (i.e. CT), physiologic data (blood pressure, heart rate and etc.) and cardiac perfusion data. They create the 3D model of the patient's heart and vessels. They allow the user to modify the created model. They run the computational fluid dynamics simulation on the modified model and show the results of the modification. They proposed to deliver this service via the web site.
Suresh et al (US 2007/014452)proposed a segmentation algorithm to process the medical image of the patient and create a 3D model of heart. The system offers treatments to the user. The user selects the treatment he or she desires. The clinical outcome of the selected treatment is given to the user as end result. Sharma et al. (WO 2013/071219) proposed a more specific system for multi-scale anatomical and functional modeling of coronary circulation. Dur et al. (Cardiology in the young, vol. 22, no. 3) and Ceballos et al. (a multiscale model of neonatal circulatory system following hybrid norwood palliation) did studies on the congenital heart disease surgeries. Dur et al. proposed a novel performance parameter to quantify the energy efficiency of Fontan venous waveforms in pulsatile settings. Ceballos et al. developed a multi-scale model to to understand the local hemodynamics after Hybrid Norwood procedure.